


Your Text

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boys, Bikers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Gangs, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Reon is a semi-bad boy mixed with a biker gang but with a serious crush on a super cute fellow student. It's set to be the end of him in more ways than one and thus he does his best to ignore his feelings.With his best friend crushing hard on their gang leader, Reon feels trapped between protecting his friend from his own idiocy and his longing affection for the boy who probably doesn't even know who he even is.But somehow...can Reon find a way to be who he wants to really be as well as not losing the people close to him?
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Goryo Yuto, Goryo Yuto & Misono Reon, Matoba Wataru/Misono Reon, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Your Text

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to yet another ReoWata (ft. NayuYu) fic~ I hope you enjoy reading!

“Misono!” A loud slap to his desk awoke Reon in his class, “Low grades. _Again._ Perhaps if you actually stayed awake when you bothered sitting your ass in class then you might _actually_ learn something, hm?” His teacher looked down at him with a gaze he daren’t try and meet, “Buck up Mister or you won’t be escaping education as quickly as you might hope”.

The class scoffed with amusement around him but Reon chose to ignore them. He was better than this. He was better than them. Honestly, Reon was at a point where he didn’t even believe any of this so-called “education” was going to get him anywhere in the future. Nayuta had him almost wrapped around his finger no thanks to Yuto. Maybe it was those two who had managed to turn his brain to mush but it was too late to turn himself around now.

Grumbling inaudibly under his breath, Reon sighed to himself and tried to pay at least a little attention to the remainder of the lesson.

Once it was thankfully over, his first decision on his agenda for the day was to hide any of his shoddily written notes deep at the bottom of his backpack and to sneak out the school gates to the park where his friends would be hanging out.

Okay, so perhaps he only considered Yuto and perhaps Miyuki and Ryo his actual friends because he was certain Kenta only took notice of Nayuta and said leader of their little crew inevitably made it obvious that he wasn’t fond of Reon himself. Not that Reon cared, he hated Nayuta just as much. Yuto, on the other hand, seemed to have some sort of incredibly unhealthy desire with such an asshole and Reon would truly never understand how or why things had become the way they had.

With a silent curse to his thought for daring to think about such a bastard, Reon stumbled across someone who had unexpectedly begun to take every speck of his undivided attention whenever they could without noticing it.

Matoba Wataru.

The red hair was a hard-to-miss detail in the best of the crowd but Reon’s gaze never failed him. He felt his heart begin to flutter irritatingly in his chest so much he swore he almost choked. Hands curled into tight fists deep inside his pockets as he fought his urge. The urge to take such a beautiful being for himself and himself alone. His dreams never failed to give him what he believed he deserved.

He watched the other boy pick his way through the throng of people and stepped aside to make room for him, his breath catching in his throat as Wataru’s shoulder brushed against his chest ever so slightly. The kind of touch that usually nobody would even notice and yet Reon noticed everything about Wataru.

God, he was such a fool. A fool deeply in nonsensical love.

There was no way Wataru would ever want anything to do with Reon so he simply watched him from afar when he was given an opportunity. It was a bittersweet feeling but also the right thing to do. Reon would only break Wataru if he were allowed to get as close as he wished.

Watching him go, Reon continued on his own way.

* * *

Reon couldn’t escape thoughts of pressing feathery kisses to each freckle that dotted Wataru’s cheeks or teasing him about misplacing his glasses, telling him that Reon should be the only one his eyes should see anyway. He chewed at his lips and pushed himself into a run as his cheeks started to heat up. If only, huh? In another lifetime maybe Reon could have what he wanted with Wataru.

Swinging over the fence and into the park, Reon quickly spotted his crew and made his way over, hands shoved tightly in his pockets and hoping his run had done enough justice in covering his blush.

Yuto, of course, was the first to spot him coming, “Reon! Hey!” He waved to him excitedly and ended up running to meet him halfway, “I thought you were gonna skip with me this morning, what happened?”

“I haven’t shown in some time, I had to go. Besides, I fell asleep anyway and got called out for it. I’m surprised the bitch didn’t give me a detention. And anyway, I figured you’d rather spend some time with your obsession, alone”.

“I-I’m not _obsessed_ with Nayuta! I just…like him. Kinda. …It’s complicated!”

Reon rolled his eyes, “Not as complicated as my heart problem…,” he muttered and silently cursed that Yuto had bothered to pay attention and hear him.

“You saw him again today, didn’t you? Did you guys talk? Eyes meet? _Anything?”_

“Nothing”.

_“Nothing?!”_

“Nothing,” Reon repeated, “…Well, he had to pass me in the halls and his shoulder brushed me for like a split second but that was all. The whole thing is hopeless and I wish I’d never caught these ugly, sickening feelings. Especially for him!”

Yuto tutted at him, “You don’t know until you try making a move, Reon”.

“Thanks for the life lesson but maybe you should apply it to yourself before trying to lecture me on all this,” Reon scowled and rolled his shoulders, “I just want to be over this. It’s nothing but a dumb overpowering crush and it’ll do nothing but cause pain and hurt and suffering. Someone like him? We both know he deserves better, Yuto”.

His friend opened his mouth to protest but a sharp, raspy growl interrupted them. Nayuta lashed his tongue with his words and Reon sighed before following Yuto and finally completing the group’s little get-together.

“Misono,” Nayuta growled and Reon merely met his eyes defiantly. The leader scoffed and Reon already knew what Yuto’s facial expression would be before he even glanced his way; completely wrapped up in his own petty little love life that Reon already knew would end in disaster if he let the two get as close as Yuto wanted (and he knew far more than he needed to on the ideas that ran through his friend’s head at night).

“So what are we doing here?”

“Scouting out a new area,” Kenta replied, “Nayuta knows a place that might be good to claim as our own”.

“I see…,” _We’re still high school students. All of this is so stupid and yet here I am anyway. Well aren’t I the true idiot here then. If only I hadn’t wanted to protect Yuto so badly from his idiotic brain then maybe I could have half a decent chance with Wataru… Argh, stop it Reon! You made your choice and now you have to live with it! Wataru’s better off not knowing you…_

* * *

The territory scout had remained so uninteresting that Reon believed he might have erased it from his mind altogether. That was, however, if Yuto wasn’t constantly prattling on and on about how lucky they were to have been split onto a team with Nayuta himself. And boy, oh boy, did Reon feel like doing something - anything - to his friend just in the hopes he would somehow shut his mouth.

He quite honestly didn’t understand how he still had any patience left in his body to deal with it.

“Did you see the way he held my hand when I was almost hit by that car?! It was so strongly gripped and firm and his skin felt so devilishly rough. Oh, Reon, I thought I might’ve died right there and then in his arms! H-Hey, are you even listening to me?!”

Reon gazed down at his book, uninterested in both it and Yuto’s conversation, and yawned half-heartedly. He just wanted to go home already and collapse in his room and focus on video games or something. Wasn’t there some big boss battle he had to fight…? He’d think about it when he got around to it.

“Oh, hey, here comes your special little guy~,” Yuto cooed as he heard the door to the empty classroom open (it was no surprise they’d been sent into an isolation after pulling the stunt of skipping classes yet again).

“Don’t call him that, he’s not even-” Reon’s breath caught in his throat when he looked up and saw Wataru enter the room.

“Hey! Need something?” Yuto called out and Reon winced when he saw the redhead flinch.

_Idiot!_ He cursed his friend but biting the inside of his cheek so the word wouldn’t escape past his lips.

“U-Uhh…Um… W-Well, I kinda just… A-Ah n-nevermind!” Wataru shook his head, dipping it to avoid meeting their eyes and taking a step back, his arms tightening around the books he held against his chest, “I-I can come back later or t-tomorrow!”

Reon felt his lips twitching, daring to give away some kind of affectionate smile. Biting the inside of his cheek harder, he pretended to go back to his non-existent reading but couldn’t help but watch Wataru from the corner of his eye.

“Nonsense~ Come sit with us! We promise we’re not in any sort of trouble, right Reon?”

Reon nodded once, barely paying attention to what Yuto was saying. He saw Wataru seem to hesitate before shaking his head again, giving a quick smile and getting himself out of there.

Reon didn’t blame him.

“Aw darn, you could’ve talked with him,” Yuto sounded deflated.

Reon shrugged, “Perhaps it was for the best”.

“Don’t say that! He’s so sweet, I can see why you’d like him! But, eh, not my type, personally”.

Sighing, Reon closed his book, “Good. Because knowing you, you’d scar the poor kid for life if you ever got a hold of him”.

“Offended but,” Yuto then took hold of his shoulders and shook him, “He knows your name now!”

Reon’s head was starting to spin and he quickly pushed Yuto off him before he was about to vomit from dizziness. Glaring at his friend’s sunny and ever so proud expression Reon huffed and looked at the clock just as the final bell of the day chimed and rang out across the school buildings.

“Yeah…I guess that’s something…”

Yuto chuckled, “Come on, let’s finally get out of here. We have to meet with Nayuta and the others one last time before we go separate ways though”.

_Ugh,_ Reon rolled his eyes, _It never ends with them! Oh Wataru, I’m so thankful you left when you had a chance. Maybe someday I can do the same and be with you…_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! I love reading some nice comments about my fics ^^


End file.
